real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
You're a Strong Player, But I'm Stronger
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Socotra. Summary Tawazun The tribe is still trying to feel happier after Susie's evacuation and get back into game mode. Iris goes down to the beach with Victor and Elissa and they start to talk strategy. Victor says that Elissa has to do her best to beat Aspen in immunity and Elissa says she'll try. Iris asks if the plan is to vote him if he isn't immune and Elissa says she thinks that would be the smartest option and Victor agrees. Aspen and Tanay are talking and Tanay says they need to get Iris to flip to join them. Aspen asks how they should do that and Tanay says Iris still doesn't like Victor that much so if they target him she could want to flip and join them. Tanay says they'll need to make sure Victor doesn't win immunity and Aspen says he'll do his best to win it. Aspen says he thinks they can pull this off and Tanay says it's worth a shot. Challenge The challenge is played and Aspen wins immunity. Everybody on the tribe looks disappointed. Tawazun Everyone gets back to camp and congratulates Aspen on his win. Iris, Elissa and Victor split off and are disappointed that Aspen won. Victor says that they have to vote for Tanay now and Elissa says it's still probably worth it since he's an underdog just like Aspen is. Iris says they need to make sure Aspen doesn't win final immunity and Victor says that would be worst case scenario if he does. Aspen and Tanay go up to Iris and ask to talk and she agrees. Tanay says that the two of them are going to be voting for Victor and they want her to join them. Iris asks why she should and Tanay says Victor is a huge threat. Aspen explains that Victor has jury votes guaranteed, he has an emotional story for the jury with Norman going and he's a very good social player. Tanay says that he has no shot at winning so Victor is a way bigger threat than he is. Tanay also points out that it can be revenge on Victor for trying to ruin her game and argue with her and Iris says she'll think about it. Tribal Council Jeff asks Aspen how immunity feels and he says he is very glad to have it since it's so late in the game and he feels he could've been targeted. Jeff asks who is in trouble this round and Tanay says he is. Jeff asks why and he says him and Aspen are on the bottom and since Aspen's immune, it's him getting votes. Jeff asks Iris if that's true and she says Tanay is getting votes this round but you never know what people are thinking. Jeff asks Elissa how to decide on who to target so late in the game and she says it's hard to determine what the right move is but you have to trust your gut. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Victor. Victor. That's two votes for Victor. Victor nods. Tanay. Tanay looks worried. Tanay. That's two votes Victor, two votes Tanay, one vote left... Twelfth person voted out of Survivor: Socotra and the sixth member of our jury... Victor. (3-2) Victor and Elissa are both shocked and Victor looks disappointed. Elissa hugs Victor and tears up and Victor tells her to win. Tanay thanks Iris who looks very smug. Victor gets his torch snuffed and walks out while Elissa wipes her tears and glares at Iris. Votes Aspen voted Victor: "You're a great player and could easily sweep a jury vote, so I'm sorry but you have to go. Hopefully Iris votes with us." Iris voted Victor: "Never argue with the queen. You're too big of a threat and at this point it's smarter for me to just go to the end with Aspen and Tanay since Susie's not an option anymore." Tanay voted Victor: "It's you or me going tonight and I'm gonna make sure it's you. You're a strong player, but I'm stronger and that's why I'm gonna stay." Elissa voted Tanay: "It sucks wasting a vote on you this round but I think it's the best option for me right now, I can beat Iris in the end so there's no point in voting her out." Victor voted Tanay: "You're not a great player but you're still an underdog and if you ended up winning this season it would honestly be kind of offensive." Final Words "Damn... this stings. I thought I was set up well to get to the end after losing two close allies of mine, but I guess Iris wanted to flip again. This was a great journey for me, I proved to myself I can play well and I met my hopefully future boyfriend so I think I'm a winner in my own right." - Victor, 5th Place